


Rearrange the Songs

by whyimgoingtohell



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyimgoingtohell/pseuds/whyimgoingtohell
Summary: basically just taking songs from musicals (mostly Starkid shows) and applying them to different situations with different characters
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Rearrange the Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So in this case, Owen Carvour and Curt Mega dated in high school but broke up. Owen enlisted and went overseas while Curt married Tatiana after being pressured. Owen came back, Curt and Tatiana divorced, and now the two men come face to face in a coffee shop after all these years. I had to do this because it would not leave my head

What Do You Say

Setting: A coffee shop, probably Beanie’s

[SERGIO]  
Oh, my god it’s Curt Mega

[BARB]  
And Owen!  
They go way back in time!  
I think they dated in high school

[INFORMANT]  
Yep, Curt was cheering him from the sidelines  
(headcanon that they both played football but Curt was a benchwarmer)

[SERGIO]  
Do they even recognize?

[BARB]  
I don’t know

[INFORMANT & (BARB)]  
Curt has (Owen’s) put on some weight

[SERGIO]  
He was embedded in Afghanistan

[BARB]  
Oh, my god

[INFORMANT]  
He embedded the inmate  
(Tatiana being the inmate, she and Curt got married because they felt like they had to. There was no murder only amicable divorce)

[SERGIO, INFORMANT, & BARB]  
What will he say to him?

[CURT (spoken)]  
Hi, Owen

[OWEN (spoken)]  
Owen Carvour

[CURT (spoken)]  
I know who you are, Curt  
I mean, I’m Curt  
Curt Carvour  
I mean-

[OWEN (spoken)]  
No, you’re - you’re Curt Mega

[CURT (spoken)]  
I’m good

[VON NAZI]  
I heard Owen’s seeing things  
(Owen went to war but was discharged)

[RICHARD BIG (spoken)]  
Only ghosts

[CYNTHIA]  
It's called PTSD

[VON NAZI & SUSAN]  
Oh, forget about it

[VON NAZI]  
Has he PT-seen his "wifey"?

[RICHARD BIG]  
They split up

[VON NAZI & CYNTHIA]  
Curt’s not as hot as he used to be

[VON NAZI, SUSAN, RICHARD BIG, & CYNTHIA]  
But that look in their eyes is coming back  
All those years they had fun

[VON NAZI & SUSAN]  
But they're both on the sales rack

[CYNTHIA]  
They are spent

[RICHARD BIG]  
They are cooked

[VON NAZI, SUSAN, RICHARD BIG, & CYNTHIA]  
They are done

[SERGIO, INFORMANT, BARB, DMA]  
Wait, something's on Owen’s mind

[VON NAZI, SUSAN, RICHARD BIG, & CYNTHIA]  
Will he opine?

[GAWKERS]  
Hold on, it's way too painful

[SERGIO, INFORMANT, BARB, DMA]  
For Owen

[VON NAZI, SUSAN, RICHARD BIG, & CYNTHIA]  
Or maybe for Curt

[GAWKERS]  
Or maybe for me  
What do you say

[SERGIO]  
When you love each other?

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say

[BARB]  
When years have passed?

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say

[VON NAZI]  
When there's no more buffer?

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

[OWEN (spoken)]  
It's cold out

[CURT (spoken)]  
Oh, nothin' really

[OWEN (spoken)]  
How're things?

[CURT (spoken)]  
Uh, I haven't seen it

[GAWKERS]  
Oh, God, it's a trainwreck

[INFORMANT]  
My favourite!

[DMA]  
Give me my tub of popcorn

[RICHARD BIG]  
Just skip to the fucking!

[SUSAN]  
He'd never!

[GAWKERS]  
Either way, this is torture porn

[BARB]  
I think I'll step in and save him  
(Referring to Curt, obviously)

[INFORMANT]  
You don't have half of a chance, bitch

[CYNTHIA]  
I don't think either took a shower

[GAWKERS]  
Oh, my God, someone flip the switch

[INFORMANT, CYNTHIA, VON NAZI, & BARB]  
There! Curt looked at his crotch!

[SERGIO, SUSAN, RICHARD BIG, & DMA]  
Owen looked at his ass!

[GAWKERS]  
They're walking a very fine line  
Oops, I think we've been caught  
Is he looking at mine?

What do you say when you love each other?  
What do you say? The years have passed  
What do you say when you rediscover?  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

[OWEN (spoken)]  
Look, Curt, you look great

[CURT (spoken)]  
Thanks

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say?

[CURT (spoken)]  
So do you

[OWEN (spoken)]  
Thanks

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say?

[CURT (spoken)]  
So, you're buying for your office or?

[OWEN (spoken)]  
No, I'm buying for myself  
I love frapps  
(he has ordered 6 fraps)

[GAWKERS]  
What do you say?

[OWEN (spoken)]  
I'm just kidding  
I don't- I don't like fraps  
At least, not this much

[CURT (spoken)]  
I've missed you

[GAWKERS]  
What did he say?  
They still love each other  
What did he say?  
The years have passed (The years have passed)  
What do you say when you rediscover?  
What do you say?  
What do you say?  
What do you say?  
What do you-

[CURT (spoken)]  
Say?

[OWEN (spoken)]  
Oh, nothing. No, not nothing  
Actually, I forgot what I was going to

[ALL]  
Say


End file.
